


Death of Bachelor

by GhostChatters



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica "Angelou" Schuyler, Because I can, Drinking, Eliza "Elijah" Schuyler, Genderbending, Hamilton is bottom to Elijah, M/M, Overdose, Suicide, The Schuyler Sisters are dudes, suicide text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostChatters/pseuds/GhostChatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a bachelor now........but he won't be soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad writer.

He felt the rain hit his broad shoulders. Gentle sobs coming from Elijah and Angelou who stood with the kids, whom were weeping louder than the adults, Elijah soothing the children.

The Tomb read, “Alexander Hamilton Schuyler.....Best of Men.....best of Fathers and Husbands.” 

 

Thomas smirked and became confused when he no longer felt the rain hit his body and took notice of an umbrella being held over him. 

 

"Thomas..... It’s time to go......" Madison smiled up at his emotionless friend as he led him to a nearby car leaving the weeping crowd behind.

 

The nighttime rushed in with hard storms. Rain smacking the window, and thunder shaking the mansion. Thomas sat at a chair nearby the balcony staring out at the downpour. He had his lips glued to his glass cup gulping down, tremendously sweet vodka with a hint of burn.

 

Madison strolled in with a tray of snacks and multicolored pills which were ordered by the doctor to be given to Thomas. Madison pried the drink from Jefferson's limp hands and gave him a glare.

 

"Now tell me?" He stared into his friends emotionless eyes. "Would Alex want this?" 

 

Thomas shrugged and nodded slowly. He reached over taking a cracker and shoving it into his lips and grabbing the pills, swallowing them down with the juice Mads had brought him. Madison led his tired friend to bed and patted his shoulder as Jefferson stared into nothing.

 

"Tomorrow we can do something after I leave work okay?" He sat up and headed to the door. "Call if you need me, I'll be in the next room." He left leaving Jefferson to his thoughts. 

 

Tomorrow huh? That’s it! Tomorrow will be a different day.

 

He schemed a plan that would change everything but leave him satisfied. The next day Madison woke up to a delicious smell of morning breakfast, he showered and changed as quick as he could heading to the music filled kitchen and Thomas setting the table and smiled up at his best friend

 

“Morning, Jemmy!” Thomas’s eyes were wide and full of life.

 

"Oh! Hey.....uh? You alright?" James sat across his chipper friend with a nervous grin.

 

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm alive anyway." They sat down and Thomas did most of the talking. 

 

Madison drank it all up and enjoyed the moment until he saw the time. "Hey, l'm headed to work, I will see you this afternoon." 

He knew their new boss had given Thomas a few days off for bereavement. Most people at work knew of him and Alex but nicely kept it on the down low. 

 

"Remember, if you need anything, I’m only a call or a text away." Madison was walked to the door by his friend and they hugged tighter than usual and Madison said his goodbyes and headed out. 

 

Jefferson grinned and leaned against the door and tilted his head towards a photograph he had at a table near the front door. The image was him and Alex on a romantic on a very discrete vacation. He took the photo in his hands and kissed Alex's face before heading out himself.

 

The sky had overcast that morning, Jefferson remembered how Alex loved the rain.

 

The weather would fire up his libido at night, resulting in Alex sneaking away from Elijah and spending an intimate night with him. Thomas took a much needed stroll in the park near work where he and Alex took their lunch breaks and coddle one another. Thomas swore he could still his little Alex's laughter throughout the damp park.

 

He then shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. He strode through Alex and his favorite avenue, enjoying how the people celebrated or just simply enjoyed a snack or do crazy shopping as Alex would. Alex's purchases would consist of candies and anything sexy and alluring that would tease Thomas till he had Alexander sweaty and panting beneath him.

 

Jefferson's favorite outfit was a little red one Alex would wear, made of thin lace, added black garters, and stockings just to send Jefferson reeling into arousal.

 

Thomas loved how Alex would step before him wearing just that and his hair loosely pooled over his sun kissed shoulders. Both would drown in passionate sighs and moans. Alex's body hot under his as wet skin rubbed against wet skin covered in lace until it wasn't and the little red number was on Jefferson's floor instead.

 

Thomas tore away from the heated thoughts and hadn't noticed that it had became late afternoon, how long had he been standing there? Well it didn't matter, he had planned a dinner for just himself that night.

 

He stepped into the dark and romantic scenery of the restaurant. Frank Sinatra-esq style music planning low and sensual flooding his ears. He grinned as he sat watching the couples sway and his mind returning to a pretty and eager Alex who begged Thomas for a dance until the taller man would give into those gorgeous huge eyes. They would hold each-other close as they got lost in each other’s features.

 

Alex's golden eyes gazing into Thomas' dark ones pulling him into a deep and loving kiss, becoming the envy of the couples that night. Thomas had been feeling romantic and knew it was time and knelt before Alexander on the dance floor and asking for his hand in marriage. 

Alex sobbed an adorable 

 

“Yes!”,

 

Ignoring the fact that he was already married to Elijah Schuyler. But Thomas had heard Alex say love had steered away the first few years after their first little boy had died, and he was then pushed into a scandal with a handsome man who conned people into sleeping with him for money.

 

Thomas would then retort with comforting words and tell Alex to leave that all behind and that he loved him and his little ones. The waiters offered to pay for Thomas' meals due to them hearing about the secretary's murder. Jefferson refused and left a bigger tip than usual. 

 

The night had cleared up beautifully as he walked to his top hill mansion making his way through the wet grass and heading inside. As he passed to head to the lonely bedroom he took hold of the photo of he and his fiance, holding it tight.

 

He reached the door and slowly opened it, the sweet and domestic scent of Alexander still lingering. He hadn't noticed the mess of his and.....Alex's clothing left on the floor since their last night together. 

 

He strolled to his private bar placing the framed photo before him and looking down grabbing soft lace bindings and then pressed them to his nose, remembering how he would blindfold Alex or how the smaller man would tie him up and ride him till orgasm. Alex would beg him to give him more love, but that wasn't possible, for Thomas had already given Hamilton everything......and Alex accepted him......flaws and all.

Jefferson proceeded to reaching for two glass cups and placed one before him and one before the photo scouting for Alex's favorite sweet alcoholic beverages. He poured some for both glasses and looked over seeing a tray of meds Madison had gotten from the doctor and smiled at how caring his friend had been these few past days.

 

He reached for his phone, tapped at the screen and put it back into his pocket, then reaching over to the bottle popping it open and downing a few with the overly sweet liquor, and leaned over the photo of his Alexander and pressed his lips to it once again and lifting his glass as if to toast to an audience. 

 

"To my Fiance, whom I will be holding soon." 

 

He then drank up the other glass, placing it gently down when he finished. He started to feel light headed and he noticed his voice was slurring…

 

He squinted and remembered something as he looked around his large home and reached for his phone again tapping at it one last time before laying it on the bed. 

 

He glanced up at the ceiling fan and reached for a nearby chair and leaned into it, once again grabbing the lace bindings and winding it round his throat and tying the other loose end on the fan. He climbed atop the chair planting his feet firmly after almost slipping. 

 

He stared out the window at the busy city and smirked his usual smirk before letting himself slide smoothly from the chair, the lace tightening and darkness enveloped his vision. "See you soon, Doll." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Madison had to stay at work late and let out a sigh of relief when he started to head for his car. He bit his lip when heard his stomach growl and he chuckled to himself.

 

"Wonder if Thomas needs anything before I head home?" He reached for the phone smiling at the two messages and opened them up.

His smile faded.

 

TJeffz: Hey just gotta let you know I can't do this.....Not without Alex. I really miss him and maybe I need to just go.....and if you ain't busy have a drink in my honor one last time and smile even though you’re sad........

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hamilton fic......Im awful and please don't be harsh. If you don't like don't read this. Proof read by a cool person on Tumblr "enlightened-koolaid" Thank you. You are sweet. Also check out my art on Tumblr at "Openmynded"


End file.
